Deleted Scene: Hinata Possession
by FruttiKiwi
Summary: [COMPLETE] Yep, pardon the grammar, I'll edit it later. Threesome, yuri and smut Hinata, Naruto and Karin.


Hinata walks to the park on a sunny Saturday morning, she thought about Naruto. He is perfect, she thought. She didn't see him when she made it to the bench but that's okay, she is 5 minutes early. She sits down and puts her long hair in a mid ponytail, it was a bit windy but the warm breeze is nice.

Five minutes later, the blonde stands in front of her, she blushes and stands up

"I'm glad you came Hinata" he gives her his thumbs up and grins. He took her hand and lead her around the park, they talk about small topics, nothing too serious or boring. He inwardly smirks, he was going all the way with Hinata tonight and she had no clue. She would do ANYTHING for him, he chuckles. She gives him a look, wondering why he is chuckling like THAT.

"It's just that...," He looks around them then whispers to her ear. "You're cute."

He felt her stiffen and stumble over her words for a bit, he silenced her with a kiss. He pulls away, "let's head to my place Hinata." He lead the daze girl to his home, she screams to herself, her first kiss with Naruto!

She notice that she was in front of his house. They went inside and went up the stairs to his room. His parents weren't there at the moment but she didn't mind, she always felt safe with Naruto with her.

she took a seat on his bed, what now, she thought with a bit of curiosity.

He sits next to her then lays down, he sees her turn to look at him, "come lay next to me."

She lays next to him and keeps her distance, she felt him wrap his arm around him, she melts and moves closer to him.

"W-what now Naruto-kun?"

He gets on top of her, "this" he kisses her again and pins her wrist down. He felt her kiss him back, he chuckles mentally. As they progress to a heated make out, Naruto slid his hand under her skirt then rubs the thin fabric in between her legs, she moans and open her legs for him. As expected, he slid off her damp thong and casts them aside. Breaking up the kiss, he rubs his clothed knee against her bare and wet snatch. He stops once he saw the wet spot on his jeans. He hears her whine but Naruto kisses her, instantly shutting her up and continue eyeing his hidden prize. He flips her skirt up and sees how aroused she is for him, settling down with teasing her, he plays with her clit by pulling, twisting and rubbing. He sees her arousal building up and insert his middle finger in her wet entrance, soon he added his pointer finger and thrusts his two long but thick fingers in her. Her inner muscles clench around his fingers, she's still tight, he thought and added his ring finger inside her. He watches her ride his three fingers and smirks at the sight.

"Hinata, take off your shirt" he purrs

"N-narutahhh-kunnn" she takes off her shirt, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Now your bra"

She undo the clip to the back then takes it off.

"Good girl" he licks his lips then stops his assault. He spreads her legs apart, her pussy was wet and pink with need but he wasn't going to give it to her yet. He kisses it, licks his tongue over her folds then wiggles his tongue inbetween her folds and starts licking her clit.

She held her legs apart with her arms and watches Naruto eat her, she felt a pleasurable spark go down her spine to the pit of stomach, holding pleasurable aching heat. She feels his warm tongue enter her hot wet core, the only things she could is hold her legs up, watch and moan.

He spreads her lips apart with his fingers, he thrusts his tongue in and out of her, he felt her twitch every once and awhile, he added his thumb to her clit, rubbing it expertly then her twitching happens more frequently.

"Nar-"

She couldn't scream out the rest of his name, her climax hit her hard. Naruto laps up her release then kisses her chin to her soft lips. He chuckles again, he looks at her large breasts, her pink nipples begging for attention. He kisses and sucks on them, earning an even more flush Hinata, he stands up then takes off his pants and shirt, leaving his boxers on.

She couldn't believe that this was happening, her and Naruto finally becoming one. She always imagine this coming in her senior or even junior year but this is okay. This means that Naruto is hers now, that bitch Sakura is nothing compared to her. She'll give everything to him and him to her.

"Ready Hinata-Chan?" The blonde asked.

She didn't realize that his dick rubbing against her lower lips until now.

"H-hai" she shyly mumbles out.

He buries himself in her, she screams in pain.

"Shh it's okay, tell me when you want me to move." He wipes her tears away from her eyes.

She nods then waits for the pain to subsides. She moans a couple minutes after, She felt him move inside her gently. They continue their lovemaking until Hinata got tired.

She woke up in his room, still naked from their previous activities, she blushed from the memory and is currently looking at the sleeping Naruto. She faces the ceiling and stares at it in silent wonder, I am in his room and slept in his bed with him, she thought.

She feels a hand rubbing her lower abdomen then slid in between her thighs, rubbing her sore twat. She moans and her harden nipples pokes through the sheets. She felt eyes staring at her, so she turned her head to the source, she sees Naruto staring at her while rubbing her sensitive area.

"Ride me" he demanded.

She slid the covers off her and sits on top of him, she spreads her cunt for him. He grins and slid himself in her, he rests his arms behind his head and watch his toy ride him

Naruto drove her home and she limped her way to the door, she opens the door and went inside.

He watches her disappear inside then drove off. He took out his phone and called his partner.

"Naruto-Kunn, you need something?"

"I just want to give you an update"

"Oo, please do tell"

"We have a new crew member coming aboard soon, you'll like her. Consider her as our toy"

She pouts, "aren't I your favorite?"

"Yes you are" he rolls his eyes

"Good, anything else?"

"No, that is all, we have five more weeks til the party plan goes into plan, I want you to get to know Hinata Huugya when I bring her over again"

She sighs, "okay"

Before he hunged up, she said, "I have surprise for you"

He presses on the gas and quickly drove home. Skip.

Three days later, Naruto took Hinata to his place. He told her that he had to run a errand and to make herself at home. So, here she is, admiring his home then went to his bedroom, she felt the safest in there. She opens the door and its dark, how odd she thought, she walks to the other side of his room then heard the door close as she flicks on the lights.

Turning her head towards the door, she saw no one there.

"Hello Hinata" said a feminine voice.

She looks at Naruto' s bed and saw a red haired girl with glasses lying there naked. She sees her take off her glasses and sets them down on a counter top then makes her way in front of Hinata.

"I am Naruto' s partner and you will be helping us. Am I clear?" She says this with pride. "But in order to join us or even be worth Naruto' s time, you must show your worth or else he'll go leave you for some other chick, maybe he'll go back to Sa-ku-ra Haruno..." she taunts then flips her red strawberry hair over her shoulder.

Hinata' s eyes narrowed down at her name, she took the bait, "what do I have to do?"

The redhead smirks and spreads her own legs, pulling apart her lower lips, showing off her red swollen clit, "if you can't pleasure me then you will never be able to satisfy Naruto." She tsk at the hesitant Hinata, "I don't have all day" she rubs her clit, trying to release the aching tension.

Hinata gets on her knees, she leans in the red head's sensitive place and licks her twat then sucks on her clit. She tongues her clit in circular motions, she hears Karin moan. She shoves her tongue in her entrance and Bob's her head.

She rides the girls face and pulls on her midnight locks. Twitching violently, she arches her head back and climaxes into her mouth, Hinata swallows it and licks up the left overs. Satisfied with her release she told Hinata to strip but keep her mini skirt on, she watches the girl do just as she asked.

"Get on your hands and knees on the bed, don't forget to spread out your legs"

Hinata gets on Naruto' s bed on her hands and knees, she spreads her legs apart, her pink cunt was in the red head's view.

"Good girl, now be still" she hisses out and starts tying the girl up.

Hinata' s heartbeat accelerated, her legs shivered and her pussy started to leak. She feels her eyes staring into her private away, she wanted to close her legs but couldn't, she was tied to the bed.

The red head rolls up her mini skirt, "someone is wet" she pulls her lips apart and slides her two slim fingers in her. She pumps them in out of her, Hinata instinctively buckled onto her fingers, riding them and moans out. She adds two more fingers, she felt the girls pussy loosen over time, she's ready, she thought. Pulling her fingers out, she grabs a vibrator then turns it on, she slide it inside Hinata and tapes her cunt shut. She gets in front of the girl then lays down, she holds her legs up, her cunt in display. Next, she grabs a dildo and enters it in her, she pushes it in and pulls it out of her in a fast motion. Her mouth is slightly open from the pleasure she's receiving, feeling that she gave Hinata enough of a show, she decided to stop it there and let Hinata finish it for her.

"Eat me" the red head demands.

Hinata leans into her pussy again and licks the dildo still inside her pussy. She moans in her, sending vibrations throughout the red head's lower regions. The redhead rubs her clit and watches the girl Bob her head inbetween her thighs. She moans as she felt the dildo move inside her, it felt amazing.

"M-more" she pants

Hinata picks up the pace and felt two hands on her head, thrusting her down, a few minutes later, the red head came. She sees her pull the dildo out then licks the cum off from it, Hinata stares then looks down at her pussy and sees cum still there. She cleans the red head's cunt out and twirls her tongue around in her, licking every last drop up.

Her cunt it still humming from the vibrator, it was on the lowest settings. She sees the woman, she ate out, walk behind her and takes off the tape. She pulls out the vibrator from her wet cunt and leaves the bed, she hears her going through some drawers. She walks back to the tied up girl, she presses herself against her snatch, Hinata felt something thick and big rubbing against her folds.

She pulls one of lips away and enters the tied up girl's cunt. She hears her gasps out and whimper in pleasure.

"I hope you like this strap on" she growls

She thrusts in and out the girl's cunt,she felt the girl meeting her hard thrusts and moaning wildly. She held the girl's hips and went harder on her, literally pounding the girl. She continues this for awhile then turns the strap on that is also a vibrator, on it's highest settings. Thrusting a few more times the girl came. She gets in front of hinata and she sees the immediately lick the cum of it, taking it whole and Bob's her sweet head off. She moans, she almost forgot that the strap on is two-sided. Moving away from girl, she went behind her again, she stares at the cum, dripping out of her pussy. She licks the outside of her lower lips then her inner thighs, once she cleans it up, she spreads the girls cunt apart and starts eating the girl. She sucks on each lip, rubbing her clit with her thumb then darts her tongue in her hot entrance. She pulls on the girls hip so her tongue can be farther in, rolling it around. She stops once she cleans the girl's red swollen pussy, she unites the girl. She saw her move around, getting the blood circulating in some areas of her body.

Hinata turns around to the redhead girl, who is still wearing that strap on. She sees the girl take it off gives it to her. She stares at it.

"Well?"

Hinata puts it on then waits for further instructions. The redhead lays on the bed with her legs apart, she got the message and enters the redheads pussy. She thrusts in and out of her, listening to her moans and watches her squeeze one of her breasts while rubbing her swollen clit.

The redhead got on her side and had her legs in a 90 degree angle, she wants to be fuck and Hinata is going to give it to her. She moans out loud when she felt the fake dick going deeper into her, she met with her thrusts which made the pleasure intensify. Having enough with position, she want to ride, so she had Hinata lay down on her back with the fake dick pointed up. She places her snatch above it then slide herself down on it. She rides it while watching Hinata with lustful cold eyes. She sees her holds the hers hips then shoved her all the way, she screams.

Hinata did it again and again until the girl on top of her came. She watches the redhead about to pull herself out but stops her, she pulls her down on the fake dick then pins her down and thrusts herself into the redhead hard. She hears her scream and moan out in guilty pleasure, a few minutes later, she climaxes. She pulls the dick out of her and laps her pussy clean.

The red head cleans the fake dick, covered with her own juices clean. She told Hinata to take it off and sees her does so. She spreads their legs apart and presses their cunts together, their juices mix in with each other's as they grind against each other viciously. Getting tired from the siscoring, she pulls out a double sided dildo with bumps, she shoves it inside of Hinata, making scream and gently enters it in herself. They grab each other's hips, thrusting forward while pulling the other one forward. She sees Hinata arching her back and cums. Arching her own back, she closes her eyes, her mouth is hanging open as she came.

Hinata lays on the bed tired but keeps her eyes glued on Karin. She watches her look at her with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Lift you hands up"

She does and watches the girl tie one of wrists to the bed post then her other wrist. She feels her lifting her legs up, rising her ankles together then attaching it to a hook in the ceiling. She felt her kiss her snatch before inserting a vibrator set on high, she pushed it deep inside her.

The red head smirks down at the tied up girl, she got on top of her, her pussy barely touching Hinata mouth. She felt her kiss her lower lips then starts devouring her again, she rides her mouth but stood up, out of Hinata reach. She rubs her clit in front of her then fingers herself above Hinata.

"Enjoy" she laughs then leaves the room. She was still horny and needed naruto to pound her naughty cunt again. She went two doors down and sees Naruto watching the screen. She sat on his lap and runs her hand through his hair.

"Do you like our new toy, Karin?"

"She's alright but she is not even close to you" she grinds herself against him.

He chuckles and thrusts four fingers in her. He watches her give him a look, full of need. He pulls out his cock then feels her hand squeezing his shaft, she pumps him while he finger fucks her. Pre-cum slide down his shaft, his felt her Wallis tighten around them. He pulls his fingers out then lick his fingers, he sees Karin stuffing her mouth with his cock and bobing her head back and forth. He pushes her head down and felt her suck him dry.

"Just like that Karin, good girl" He praises her.

Karin deepthroats the blonde, she moans when she felt the cold air on her drench his dick twitching, she gets ready to swallow his seed. Feeling his thick discharge in her mouth, she gladly swallows it with ease. She sits on his lap again, rubbing his dick against her cunt, covering the head of his cock with her arousal.

He slides himself inside her then let's her ride him. They kiss, his hand on her hip, forcing her to go all the way down on him while his other hand pulls her hair. Her hands grips the chair for support as she bounces up and down on his thick cock, filling her to the brim. He lets go of her hair then holds her breast in his hand, he fondled it and pulls do w n on her erected pink nipple. She moans loudly and meets him in another sloppy kiss, Naruto bites her neck repeatedly, Rockies appears all over her.

Her inner walls clenched tightly around him and he grunts at the tightness squeezing him. He stares at her as she reaches her own escasty, she stares hungrily at him until she arches her back, her eyes rolls back and screams his name before climaxing. He closes his eyes nd quickly pumps himself in her then climaxes his warm seed in her hot canal.

They catch their breath,Karin stays on his dick. Naruto stands up, his hands holding her thighs then starts thrusting inside her again, against the wall. Karin held onto his shoulders as he fucks her dirty pussy senseless.

The two walk back to his room, they walk in to see Hinata climax. Karin and Naruto share a knowing look,Naruto strides to Hinata with a devilish grin on his face.

"Looks like someone is having fun"

"N- naruto" she pants heavily

Naruto watches Karin get on Hinata in a 69 position, he pulls out his dick when Karin eats Hinata cunt. He gets behind Hinata, waving his cock above her face. She opens her mouth, he slides himself in her warmth then got on his fours. He buries his face in Karin's fun covered pussy, he laps it up and starts sucking on her clit. Lightly biting it, almost bringing her over the edge.

Hinata feels Karin moan on her clit, she didn't know how to feel about this. She wants him for himself but knew she had little to no control over him. I'll fight for you Naruto, she thought. She works on his cock, bobing her head and sucking his shaft. She hears him grunt out as she softly bit him.

He felt her deepthroat him until he came. He continues eating out Karin til she came. He saw Karin eating up Hinata dripping juices, getting up he unites Hinata and Karin gets off of her.

"D-did I prove my worth?"

"Naruto has to make the decision."

Naruto kisses Hinata, "You are mine..."

"I am yours." she gasps out.

"And Karin's toy."

"...and Karin's toy."


End file.
